


I'll Be Your Trainer

by Victory4



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Dominant Even, I have no idea, Jealous Even Bech Næsheim, Kinda?, M/M, Not Really?, Smut, Teasing, Top Even Bech Næsheim, gym fic, have fun?, i dont know how to do tags so, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victory4/pseuds/Victory4
Summary: Isak starts going to the gym.Even discovers that he loves the fact that Isak goes to the gym.





	I'll Be Your Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has been bouncing all over my head for awhile. It was fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy x

"You think I should go to a gym?" Isak looks over at his sweaty boyfriend who had just returned from his usual morning run.

Even grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and takes a long drink before answering. "I think you should do whatever sounds best for you, baby." He walks over to where Isak is sitting at their table and leans down to kiss him on the top of his head. "I just know you've been really stressed with exams coming up." He grins. "And since you downright refuse to come running with me-"

Isak huffs. "I went running with you!" He reaches up and bats a laughing Even away from him.

Even twirls away smirking. "Once! You came running with me once! AND you complained the entire time." 

Isak rolls his eyes. "Well, it's not normal for one to get up at the ass crack of dawn to willingly go be all sweaty." 

Sitting on the opposite chair, Even smiles at his boy. "I like the routine. Call me not-normal." He winks. "But since you refuse to come with me, I think maybe going and working out will be a good way to release some stress from yourself.

Furrowing his brows, Isak looks back down at his textbook, fidgeting with his pencil, thinking.  
Even watches him closely. Ever since exams have started up, Isak's stress levels have risen. His need to do above and beyond on his tests, its taking its toll on him. It's been almost nonstop. Wake up. Classes. Work. Come home. Nose in textbook. Repeat. His sleep schedule has been absolutely fucked. Or actually...what sleep schedule? Even can't think of one night where Isak has had more than 3 or 4 hours of sleep in the last 2 weeks. And when he does sleep, its restless tossing and turning.  
He stays up late studying. Sometimes falling asleep over the book, sometimes the floor. So Even has been making himself wake up to make sure that Isak at least makes it to their bed.

Even runs his eyes over his boyfriend; taking in the dark circles surrounding his green eyes, the sunken cheeks, the wrinkled shirt. Isak needed to have an outlet. And after doing some light googling, Even thought that maybe suggesting to go lift some weights would be good for him. Get out frustrations, burn off some tension, and also, hopefully, help him become tired enough to sleep better. He wasn't sure if Isak would take to this idea, knowing how lazy his boy loved to be, but it was worth a try.

"Hmm." Isak shifts around in his chair, glancing up at Even. "Maybe...maybe I can go try it out." He brings up a hand and threads it through his hair. "I think Mahdi goes to a gym regularly, maybe I can go with him."

Even nods enthusiastically, trying to hide his growing excitement. "Yeah! I actually think he started going with Elias and Mutta. You could join in with them." He flashes a smile as Isak meets his gaze.

Isak slowly returns a grin of his own, a spark returning to his eyes. "I'll ask him about it."

Reaching out, Even grabs Isak hand and pulls it to his lips. Placing the gentlest kiss against Isaks palm and putting it against his cheek. "Thank you." 

\--

Even was doing the dishes that evening with Isak, as expected, studying at their table. He was just getting finished when he hears his boyfriend speak.

"I uh..talked with Mahdi. He said that they go every evening around 20:00." Isak shrugged. "I think I'll go with them tomorrow and check it out." His voice tired.

Smiling, Even walked over and connected their lips, pulling away with a satisfiying smack. "Thats great, baby. I'm glad you're going to try it." He brushes back Isak's hair. "Do you want me to come with?"

Isak shakes his head, a small smille on his face. "Nah. It's alright. I just wanna see how it goes. I'll probably hate it." He grumbles, tilting his head up expectantly.

Even lets out a laugh. "Probably." Before returning his mouth against Isak's wanting one.

And that was that. Isak started going regulary to the gym. At first, Even had thought that he would stop as soon as exam season was over, with him finally sleeping and the bags under his eyes almost completely gone, but if anything...Isak started becoming more into it. Changing his eating habits slightly, doing some workouts at home, and even going as far as buying lifting gloves and new trainers.  
He still refused to join Even on his morning runs though. ("God, Even. I hate running. I hate cardio. Swimming is so much better." "Swimming is cardio, Isak." "Ugh..but its not as horrible as running!") But Even was just glad that Isak found something he enjoyed doing, something that helped him keep his anxieties at bay. So Even left him to it; letting it integrate itself nicely into their lives together.

It wasn't until about two months later, that Even realised just how fucking GREAT the gym has been to him.

\---

"Stupid fucking thing." Even mutters, trying once again to twist the handle of his tripod to lower it back down. It doesnt budge. "Fuck." He throws his hands up and angrily sits on the bed, eyeing the offending object.

The sound of their door opening breaks through. "Hey handsome. I'm home." Isak's voice rings out.

Even crosses his arms and grits out a "Hi." just as Isak appears in their bedroom doorway.

Quickly accessing the way Even is glaring at his tripod, Isak tries to hold in a grin. "What's going on here?" 

"This fucking useless piece of equipment isn't cooperating. I wanted to take my camera out to the park and set up some sunset photos but now I fucking can't because this shit won't lower to fit in it's bag." Even groans out and drops his face in his hands.

Isak bites his lip to contain his smile from growing. It's always adorable when Even gets overdramatic, its very rare, and Isak loves it. He clears his throat. "Alright. Well, do you want me to try and get it to work?"

Even lifts up and looks at him before waving a hand, "Have at it." He watches as Isak crosses the room and approaches the tripod.  
Even blinks a few times, finally taking Isak in. In his frustration, he didn't notice that the shirt Isak is wearing, is tight. Like, really tight. Tight enough that it's making his arms look ripped.

Staring, Even catches the way they suddenly start bulging with movements of Isak's arms. Why. Why are they bulging and how does he get them to stay like that? His mouth is dry and he licks his lips. When the fuck did Isak get such defined bicep muscles?

Isak turns around, smirking confidently. "Got it!"

Even shakes his head and leans over to see that his betraying tripod is now lowered and ready to be put in its bag. He glares at it for a moment before returning his gaze to his boyfriend. Even's eye tracing over Isaks body. What the hell? Are those abs??  
He quickly stands up and approaches Isak, grabbing the hem of his tshirt and pulling it up.

"Whoa hey is this my reward for rescuing you?" Isak winks and helps take his shirt completely off. He drops it to the floor and leans in to attach their mouths when he see's that Even's eyes are roaming everywhere but his face. "Uh...my eyes are up here?" He jokes, grinning. 

"Isak." Even almost moans out, his hands gliding over Isaks chest and stomach. "What the hell? Where did all these muscles come from?" He reaches his shoulders and moves them down to stop at Isak's biceps, giving them a squeeze. "And how did I not notice?" He says, almost as a whisper to himself. It wasn't that Isak was a twig before going to the gym, because he wasn't, he has always been in shape and toned up....but this is just....so much more. Not massive or anything, just...alot more defined. 

A blush explodes over Isak's face and spills onto his chest. He ducks his head down a bit. "I'm..I'm not.. I'm not like big or anything. But I guess I've built up some muscle." He raises his eyes and watches Even warily, "Do you...I mean, is it okay....for you?" He halts out.

Even catches his uncertain tone and stops his tracing. "Baby," He breathes. "It's more than okay. I don't know how the fuck I managed to not see, or feel, you getting more toned but holy fuck.." He bites his bottom lip slowly and releases it, seeing Isak's eyes follow the movement of his mouth. "God, you're so hot. You're always so hot and now you're just.." He trails off and pulls Isak closer to him, holding him with one hand on his waist, and the other tangling up in his hair. Even leans in, his mouth barely touching Isak's with his words. "You look so good, baby. So good. Good enough that I want to lie down on our bed and have you ride me. I want to see you do all the work, I want to see every single muscle bulge out." 

Isak groans and crashes their lips together, his fingers gripping onto Evens hair. Even turns them around and walks them towards their bed, their mouths still connected. When Isak feels the edge of their bed hit the back of his knees he breaks their kiss and falls back onto it. He watches as Even crawls up his body. "Weren't you supposed to go film the sunset?" He teases, his voice low. 

Even leans down and traces his tongue from Isaks waistline, moving slowly up over his abs as they twitch underneath him, reaching one of Isaks nipples and flicking it twice before finally pulling up. "Fuck the sunset. I have an incredibly hot boyfriend. Who is currently under me. On our bed. That we share. And that is more important than some boring filming." 

Isaks laughs quickly turn to gasps as Even sinks his teeth into his pulsing neck. 

\--

Isak is laying on top of Even, both of them gulping in breaths. Sweat and Isak's come smeared between their bodies, Even is still inside of him; but neither of them care nor do they move.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow." Even manages to say.

Isak stirs and lifts his head slightly. "Come with me where?" He murmurs.

Even reaches out and cards his hand through Isak's damp curls. "To the gym. I want to see you in action." He winks. "Plus I should maybe start lifting a bit too, need to keep up with my hot boyfriend and all."

"Shut up." Isak rolls his eyes in fondness and lays his head back down on Evens chest. "That'd be chill though." He places a kiss below Even's collarbones. "Now will you please get out of me?'

\---

It wasn't as crowded as Even thought. But then again, they were there towards the evening. Only a couple of other people besides themselves were scattered amoung the massive room. Working out on intimidating looking machines.

"Even! Man!" Elias yells as he walks up to them, sweat already showing on his brow. "I didn't think you were the working out type!" He clasps Even's hand with his and bumps shoulders. 

"I'm not. More of a runner." Even laughs. "But I had to come see what all the fuss is about. Plus...I mean...Have you SEEN Isak recently?" He turns and looks his boyfriend up and down his body, biting his lip. "The gym is my new best friend, its been so good to me." 

Isak blushes furiously and grumbles, "Fuck off, Even." Before moving away towards Mahdi at the bench.  
Elias raises his eyebrows at Even, "Smooth bro. " Voice laced with sarcasm. He grins and jerks his head. "Cmon, come start with Mutta and I at the squat bar. You need some meat on that ass."

15 minutes and several curse words later, Even had a nice buzz going on. His muscles in his thighs were strained and there was sheen of sweat covering his forehead and lower back. He was loving the feeling of pushing your muscles coursing through his veins. He watches as Mutta takes the weights off the bar and then looks around, trying to find his boyfriend.

"Isak's probably still benching." Mutta chips in, noticing Even's glance around the room. "He and Mahdi usually start out with that."

Elias taks a swig of his water before nodding. "Yeah, we all work our own things we want to hit first before coming together to do free weights." He shrugs at Even's lack of response. "It's our litle routine, I guess." 

Even finally locates Isak across the room, "Yeah, yeah okay well I'll check back with you guys in a bit." He hurries distractedly, heading towards that area.  
Behind him he hears Elias and Mutta's scoffs and chuckles. But he leaves it. Because Isak is over there LIFTING a BAR, a bar with WEIGHTS on it; Even needs to be in that vicinity asap. 

He gets closer and grins when he hears Mahdi tell Isak that this is his last set, happy that he didn't miss it. Even stops a foot away from the end of the bench, near Isak's feet pressed into the ground. Mahdi lifts his head towards him in greeting but then focuses back on spotting Isak. Even watches as Isak, with Mahdi's slight help, lifts the bar off of the rack and holds it up over his chest. He watches as Isak wets his lips, eyes focused. Watches as Isak brings the bar down to his chest, a centimeter away from grazing it before lifting it back up over him, breathing out a loud puff of air as he does.

Even is entranced. He can't look away from the way Isak's tricep's are bulging. The way his shoulders seem to be straining through his tshirt, as if begging to be released. Even takes in the veins popping out of Isak's neck; the skin showing on his stomach where his shirt has ridden up, the contract of Isak's abs. Even can barely handle it. Suddenly, Isak lets out a small moan, clearly feeling the burn of his last set. Even almost falls into the bench. He feels his dick twitch in his pants, as if reminding him that yes, it is very much aware of what Even is looking at. Fuck. Why is his boyfriend so hot?

All too soon, Isak replaces the heavy bar back on the rack and sits up slowly, a shit-eating grin on his face as he looks up, unsurprised, to Even. "Enjoy that?" He grabs a towel that was next to the bench and wipes his face before cocking his head towards Even, clearly amused at Even's lack of speaking.

Isak cocks an eyebrow and his smile broadens. "Babe?"

Even shakes his head, remembering to function. "What? Nei. I was actually looking at how shitty your form was. Thought you were 'the master of the gym'." He sighs. "Guess you'll have to work on that."

Mahdi laughs behind them as he removes the weights from the bar. Isak rolls his eyes and tosses his towel at Even who catches it with ease. "Fuck you. I am the master." He stands up and comes right into Even's space. "And what were you doing? Squatting?" He brings an arm around Even and squeezes his ass gently, leaning into his neck. "Next time, wait for me. I want to watch." He kisses Even's neck and pulls back, fully smirking. 

Even almost can't breathe. Everything Isak is doing is affecting him. Whether its working out or smiling or fucking breathing, Even can't get enough. He wants to drink him in, wants to get intoxicated off of him.  
The worst(best?) part is that they truly did just get started.

Even had a hard time concentrating on his own workouts. He just couldn't stop watching Isak. Everything his boyfriend did was...well, turning him on. Every lift, every pull, every lunge..Not only that, but Isak knew exactly what he was doing. Showing off his body with every workout they did. The asshole was probably playing it up too, if Even can count on the many eyerolls he saw from Elias, Mutta and Mahdi. Not to mention, Elias's "This is why we dont bring our significant others here." fake annoyed grumble under his breath.

Even eventually had to physically remove himself from the situation. Telling a knowing Isak that he was bored of lifting and wanted to just run. Isak sent him away with a chuckle and a cocky smile.  
On the treadmills in the back of the gym, Even finally was able to calm himself down. Laughing at himself with his absurdity of how he almost came when watching Isak do the leg press. Finding his rhythm, he kicks up his pace a notch to push himself. He looks back forward, gazing around the gym where he had the full view; and thats when he see's it.

A group of guys; absolute meat-heads by the looks of them, were working out near the free weights where Isak and the rest of the boys were at. But one of the guys is standing next to Isak, arm on the rack of weights, and leaning towards him, clearly flirting.

Even narrows his eyes. Isak almost never realises when people are hitting on him. Even's seen it a few times; at parties, at coffeeshops. Some guy swooping in with charming smiles, and Isak, bless him, not being aware and trying to just be friendly. Even usually interupts before the other person can get much across though. He keeps it friendly, just kissing Isak fully on the mouth before introducing himself, boyfriend title and all. And when they leave with an eye roll or huff; Isak is surprised when Even tells him they were hitting on him. ("He was just being nice.") (Yeah, nice enough to undress you with his eyes.") (A scoff. "I'm YOURS, Even. I belong to you.") And there it ends.

So Even keeps a close eye, watching across the room. He knows Isak isn't probably aware of whats going on, this guy is most likely asking about lifting, if taking in the way he's gesticulating towards the free weights is enough to go by. Then he hear's a laugh burst out of Isak, and the guy lean over and _touch_ Isak over his forearm before grazing it down towards his hand. Even see's Isak's smile falter a bit and smirks when he takes a half step away from the guy. But the guy just follows forward, trying to keep less space between them. Even slams on the emergency stop button on the treadmill and quickly gets off, hurrying to rescue his boy.

As he gets closer, Isak spots him and Even can see the relief clear in his eyes.

"Hi baby." Even ignores the guy and gets his arms around Isak, placing a kiss on his mouth. "Are you about done lifting?"

Isak nods. "Yeah, Trey here was telling me about different workouts for forearms."

Even turns and finally acknowledges the meat-head. "Mmm. That's nice." He monotones. Trey looks annoyed, and Even tries to contain a smirk. "Nice that you go around giving people workout advice." He lifts an eyebrow.

Trey scoffs. "Well, not just any person." He focuses back on Isak, licking his lips. 

Seeing Isak look to the ground, clearly uncomfortable, Even grits his teeth. "Maybe the wrong person?" he says, trying to keep his voice level.

Throwing up his hands slightly, Trey starts backing up, "Whatever man." And turns, walking back to his friends.

Isak faces Even, "I'm sorry, Even. I should've realised he was creeping on me. I didn't-" 

"Are there locker rooms here?" Even cuts in.

"What?" Isak asks, confused.

Even stares into Isak's eyes, "Locker rooms. They have some here at the gym?" 

Isak furrows his brows. "Yeah of course, The entrance is over near the south corner of the gym." The words barely leave his mouth when he feels Even's fingers grasp his wrist and pull him in that direction. "Even!"  
But Even pays him no mind, just continues dragging him across the gym floor. They pass Mahdi, Elias and Mutta and all Isak can do is shrug. They take in the determined look on Even's face and grin knowingly amongst themselves.

"We'll catch you tomorrow then, Isak!" Mahdi laughs. 

Isak manages to wave to show he heard him before Even is ripping the locker room entrance door open and pulling Isak along behind him. "Which way?" He barks out. 

"Uh, showers straight ahead, main locker rooms to the left, um, private locker rooms are down to the right-" 

"That's where we're going." Even cuts him off again. 

They reach the room in miliseconds and Even slams the door behind them, instantly pinning Isak against it. He grips onto Isak's hips tightly, blue searing into green. "Do you.." He growls. "Have ANY idea just how fucking hot you are?" Even noses along Isak's jaw, eliciting a groan from the younger boy. "I turn my head for two seconds and some guy tries to snatch you from me." Even grazes his teeth over Isak's neck, hears a soft whimper. "I should just keep marks on your body where everyone can see that you're taken." He latches on and sucks a quick bruise into that pale skin.  
Isak almost crumbles with a groan, focusing on Even's hands grasping onto his waist tightly to keep him up. "Yes." He hisses as Even pad's over the sensitive skin with his tongue. "Please, Even."

"Please what?" Even mumbles, his mouth now leaving gentle bites along Isak's jawline. "Mark you up? Show everyone who you belong too?"

Isak lets out loud moan at his words. His hips push against Evens in an attempt to get friction against his hard cock. "God, yes. Please. Please Even." His eyes flutter as Even meets his thrusts with one of his own. "I'm yours, Even." He gasps out. 

Even bites his bottom lip to contain his groan. He pulls up to face his boyfriend; eyes taking in the flush of Isak's face and his slightly heaving chest, his hands pressed flat against the door, his erection straining against Even's thigh, his eyes almost blackened with want.  
Even loves him.

Surging forward, Even crashes their lips together. Isak's mouth opens instantly and grants access into his wet heat, their tongues dancing around the other in their familiar way. Even deepens their kiss even further, forcing Isak's mouth to widen even more as Even takes and takes and takes. Isak, forever pliant to give Even all he has to offer, and more.

Forcing them to part, Even roams his eyes over Isak's wrecked mouth, see's his saliva shining over his top lip. "You're mine." Even spits. 

Isak nods, "Yours. I'm all yours." He takes in a shuddering breath. "Show me."

"Fuck." Even leans back into him and reconnects them for a hard kiss before pulling away. "Are you sure?" He mutters, barely audible, hand moving up to rub a thumb over Isak's cheek.

"I'm sure." Isak states with a sincere grin. He knows that no matter how far Even may go, he would always make sure Isak was comfortable with anything they did.  
Isak loves him.

Even kisses him one more time before suddenly turning Isak around and shoving him back against the door on his chest. He moves closer to Isak's ear. "You're mine." He gutters.

Isak moans, "Yours. Fuck. Even baby please." 

Even pulls down Isak's workout shorts and underwear, letting it pool around his feet. "I'm going to take you like this baby, against this door. Let them hear you, let them know who you belong too." He sticks a finger in his own mouth and coats it in spit before trailing it down between Isak's crack. "Let them see you limp out of this gym." He spreads Isaks cheeks with his other hand before circling his pink rim.  
Isak whines and pushes back against Even's hand. His hands trying to find a grip on the smooth door. Even pushes his finger in, to the first knuckle and pauses, waiting for Isaks body to relax before sliding it all the way in. 

"Shit." Isak breathes, placing his forehead against the door, hands curled into fists. "Move, please." He feels Even start moving his finger inside of him, dragging it out in slow, excruciating movements. He could feel the tip of Even's finger almost flick his rim before Even shoves it back in. Over and over. Teasing. He grits his teeth and lets out a groan. "Fuck. More Even, please."

Even pulls out his finger, ignoring an impatient huff from his boy, and brings his hand to Isak's mouth. "Suck." He orders. Isak's eyes widen and his mouth drops open immediately, lapping around Even's fingers like its the last food on earth. Even has to shut his eyes briefly at the sight, because that alone will make him come and he wants to come in his boyfriend. He opens his eyes and removes his fingers, making Isak graze his teeth over them. Even then takes ahold of Isak's waist with his dry hand and pulls his hips away from the door, making him slightly bend, palms now pressed flat on that cold surface, Isak's head hanging in front of it, widening his legs.

Even pushes one finger back into him, sliding it back out and then adding the second on the next glide in, feeling the resistance as he hits the end knuckle. Isak gasps and moans out, arching his back. Even see's his hands almost turning white where they're plastered against the door. Even pumps into him, twisting and curling into him, trying to losen him up as much as he can. He brushes over Isak's prostate, and Isak jerks. "Fuck! Fuck. Even!" Isak lets out a high pitched whine, his teeth biting his bottom lip. "I'm ready. I'm ready please." 

Twisting into him twice more, Even removes his fingers. He goes to slide down his own gym shorts, when he realises a big problem. "Um. Baby? We don't have any-"

"Theres lotion, massage oil, and fucking vaseline in the cabinet over the sink. Grab whatever you need and get the fuck in me." Isak snarls out, full of impatience.

Even quickly walks over and opens the cabinet, locating the vaseline, he grabs it and hurries back over. "How did you know those items were in there?" He wonders.

Isak smirks. "I know everything."

Even can't contain his smile. "Isak...have you jerked yourself off in this room?" 

The flush that covers Isak's face is beautiful. "Fuck off. Please get inside me." He wiggles his ass. 

Chuckling, Even moves behind him, pushing his own gym shorts and underwear to the floor. His throbbing hard cock slapping against his lower abs. He opens the vaseline and scoops out enough to cover his length. Grasping onto Isak's hips, he lines himself up. "You ready baby?" He says, his voice hitting that low register that makes Isak's toes curl. Isak nods, arms straining, veins popping.  
Even lets out a breath and pushes the tip of his cock in slowly. Isak hisses as Even gets halfway; whimpering when he feels him bottom out. Even waits for a moment, letting Isak adjust. His thumbs rubbing reassuringly against the skin on small of his back. 

After a beat, Isak mumbles out. "You can move." Even pushes in a bit deeper, earning a groan from the boy under him. He moves his hips in a small circle before pulling back, allowing the tip to almost fall out of the hole before slamming back into Isak, hard. "FUCK!" Isak's head snaps back, his eyes trained up to the ceiling as Even pounds into him, relentlessly. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes around the room, mixing with Isak's yells and curses. 

Even quickens his pace, leaning more onto Isak's back. Mouthing at the back of his neck, hands keeping firm on their glued position on his narrow hips. He moves his mouth directly behind Isak's ear, and lets out an obscene moan. Isak cries out, hitting the door with a fist. His breaths coming out ragged, choked by his constant whimpers and groans. Even slams into him hard once more, keeping them flush, grinding his hips into him. 

"T-touch me. Please." Isak begs. He's moving his hips to meet Even's with every movement.

"Mmm..I think you can come like this baby." Even purrs. "I know you can. Be good for me."

Letting out a soft sob, Isak nods numbly. Even places a kiss behind Isak's ear and moves back; sliding his cock out slowly before pushing back in with force. With every thrust in, Isak cries out, little "Ah..ah..ah." that Even loves to hear.

"You take me so well, baby." Even murmurs, finally moving his hands to push up Isak's shirt and roam over his exposed back. "God, you're so fucking beautiful. I can't believe I get to call you mine." He drags his nails down Isak's spine, causing him to arch and gasp out. "And you are mine. Only I get to see you like this. I'm the only one who gets to hear the noises you make, gets to see the way your body molds to mine, gets to see you hit your peak." Even reaches up and holds onto one of Isak's shoulders, the other resuming its position on his hip, adjusting his angle; he thrusts into Isak faster, hitting his spot dead-on with every push in.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Isak repeats, over and over to himself as he gives into the overwhelming pleasure. "Oh my god, Even!" Moans keep pouring out of Isak's mouth as Even continues pounding on his prostate. "Fuck! I'm close." Isak arches his back, allowing Even to hit even deeper. Even lets out a lowly growl and starts jackrabbiting his hips. He could feel his own release heading towards the brink.

Isak sounds out a choked out sob, trying to gasp in air as Even pounds into him mercilessly. "EvenEvenEven!" tumbles out of his mouth, his fingers bone white against the cold metal, his body shaking and he's coming. His neglected dick spurting out its release, painting the bottom of the door and onto the floor.  
Even holds him through his orgasm, running his hands over his shoulders and back, whispering praises into his ear.

When Even feels Isak regulate his breaths, he grips back onto him and begins slamming into him. He feels Isak tense at the overstimulation, hears his whimpers of the pleasure pain. Even leans over and covers Isak's back with his body, pounding once, twice, and then hitting his own release while biting the back of Isak's shoulder with a shout of Isak's name. He feels himself fill up Isak's hole. The warm liquid coating over his cock.

They stay in that position for a moment, both coming down from the stars. Even feels Isak squirm under him, he kisses where he knows there's a bite mark, whispering sorry before pulling out slowly. Isak winces and falls against the door, miraculously still on his feet. 

He takes in a few deep breaths before laughing breathily. "If I get my membership taken away because of having sex in one of the locker rooms, I'll never forgive you."

Even stumbles to the towel rack and grabs one, wetting it in the sink. "Yes you would." He walks back over and gently cleans up Isak's leaking hole, focusing on his task and trying to ignore the image before it makes him hard again. "Because I would be giving you much better full body workouts. We could even do two a days, or three or five." He helps Isak stand up straight before pulling his own shorts up.

Isak tries to hide his smile but fails."Five huh? You think you could get me to come 5 times in one day?"

"Baby, I've gotten you to come four times in one day. What's one more?" Even wiggles his eyebrows toward his boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, Isak straightens out his clothes before answering. "This is just hypothetical. Worst case scenario if I do get kicked out."

Even comes over and takes Isak in his arms. "Worst case? Or best case? Because wow, if that's worst case, I want it."

Isak looks up at his older boyfriend, taking in the humour around his mouth and the happiness glowing from his eyes. "Everything turns into best case scenario, because it's with you." 

Fondness filling his smile, Even tilts down and connects his mouth with Isak's.  
Knowing that no matter what, its always them. End of the day, month, year, world. It'll be them. Their love. Together.  
Isak and Even. 

And if Even makes sure that a limping Isak walks right past the, very-much-noticing-Isak's-limp-meat-head guy on their way out, well then, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> also, if you're reading my WIP fic..No i have not abandoned it. I just needed to take some time off (Due to me having anxiety over losing all of my content on my laptop) from writing it to clear my head so that nothing felt forced when i wrote.  
> But i've begun the newest chapter, and i'm really excited  
> So. Hang in there. Please be patient with me. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so nice. xx


End file.
